Unexpected
by phoenix1800
Summary: Rei and Bryan find that a mutual event brings them closer together. BryanxRei shounen ai. The epilogue is up, and this fic is completed!
1. Default Chapter

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters...but I'm sure you knew that already.                                                      

The votes tallied up 8:7 in favor of Bryan/Rei with Kai/Tala. I agree with some the reviewers, who suggested that I broaden my horizons...I hope this doesn't offend anyone. Enjoy my fic, and I'm working on another Kai/Rei fic, so you fans who voted for Kai/Rei will get your fic soon enough!

So to summarize, this fic is Bryan/Rei with Kai/Tala and possible hints of Tyson/Max and Kenny/Emily.

Ages (completely made up for relationships' sake): 

Kenny: 14 

Tyson, Max and Ian: 15 

Rei and Spencer: 16

Kai, Bryan, and Tala: 17   

Unexpected

A little more red...maybe a touch of orange there...yellow at the edges, then onto soothing green and brown, then the black and grey.

Rei studied his painting, frowning at it. That tree wasn't shaped right. He looked over at the tree across from where he was sitting and then added a few lines. There. That was a tree. 

"Having fun?", asked a voice from behind him dryly. Rei didn't bother turning around. "Not really. I think I'm developing masochistic tendencies", he replied vaguely, putting his brush away and capping his paints. 

Bryan looked over his shoulder. "Nice. There's no symbolism at all", he said sarcastically. Rei had painted a forest being burned away by a massive inferno. 

"Really? That's what I was aiming for", said Rei calmly. "It has nothing to do with the fact that our boyfriends dumped us for each other?", remarked Bryan, though he already knew the answer. 

"Nope. Nothing at all", replied Rei innocently. He moved his materials aside and turned around. "So what has possessed you to talk to me?". He and Bryan had been on civil terms since Biovolt was disbanded, but they weren't friends. 

"Dunno. Momentary insanity?", said Bryan, sitting next to him. Rei snickered. "Momentary or permanent?". Bryan smirked. "You've gotten better at the whole bantering thing". Rei smirked in response. "I've always been like this. You just never noticed". 

"Never had a reason to observe you before", replied Bryan, surveying the park they were in. It was habit to check for any possible threats, even though he was out of Biovolt. Old habits died hard. 

"So why now? Just because of what happened?", asked Rei, not really caring, just curious. "Probably. We have nothing in common except for what happened and the fact that we blade", replied Bryan. It was true, normally he wouldn't have given the neko-jin a second glance. 

Rei rolled his eyes, standing up and extending a hand to Bryan. Bryan stared at it, then at Rei. "What?", he asked. "You need to loosen up", stated Rei. "C'mon, we're going sightseeing. You're going to show me around town". Bryan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, taking the hand and getting up. "Sure. Why not?". 

They were still in Moscow, and Bryan knew the city better than almost anyone. The Bladebreakers had stayed to train for an upcoming tournament and to testify against Boris and Voltaire. 

Bryan glanced at Rei as the neko smiled, taking in the sights and sounds. "You're unusually happy for someone who just got dumped". Rei half-smiled, half-smirked at him. "Hey, it's Kai's loss if he dumped me, not mine. Anyways, I figure that since I'll be stuck here for awhile, I might as well enjoy myself". 

"That's an annoyingly upbeat way to look at things", replied Bryan, slightly amused. Rei grinned. "Isn't it, though?", he asked rhetorically, eyes scanning the area. "We haven't been this way yet. Let's go!". He dragged Bryan off with him. 

By the time Rei was satisfied with his tour of Moscow, Bryan was hungry. "Here. Sit. Eat", he ordered, leading Rei to an outside café. Rei smirked. "Aw, did I wear you out? Poor little falcon". Bryan glared. "Watch it, Tiger. Falcons eat little kitties like you, remember?". 

Rei smirked. "But who beat whom in the World Championships? And I'm a tiger. Tigers eat birds", he shot back. Bryan frowned, beaten, but accepting it. "You know, I didn't really want to kill you", he remarked casually. Rei nodded. "I know. You were under orders. You just wanted to beat me". 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "How insightful. That's what everyone wants when they blade, Tiger. No matter how much your team preaches about having fun, in the end it's all about the win". 

Rei shrugged. "I don't disagree with you. Beating the opponent adds to the fun, though", he remarked, leaning back in his chair. Bryan raised his eyebrow. Rei wasn't nearly as naive as he let on. It was rather…refreshing to see him like this. 

What do you think? Is it a good start? Review and let me know! 


	2. Unexpected 2

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! They were really nice, and it's cool to have support from Kai/Rei fans. I'm glad some of you are giving the Bryan/Rei pairing a chance. Enjoy the second chapter, and keep reviewing!

Last Chapter:

_Rei smirked. "But who beat whom in the World Championships? And I'm a tiger. Tigers eat birds", he shot back. __Bryan__ frowned, beaten, but accepting it. "You know, I didn't really want to kill you", he remarked casually. Rei nodded. "I know. You were under orders. You just wanted to beat me". _

_Bryan__ raised an eyebrow. "How insightful. That's what everyone wants when they blade, Tiger. No matter how much your team preaches about having fun, in the end it's all about the win". _

_Rei shrugged. "I don't disagree with you. Beating the opponent adds to the fun, though", he remarked, leaning back in his chair. __Bryan__ raised his eyebrow. Rei wasn't nearly as naive as he let on. It was rather…refreshing to see him like this. _

Unexpected

They ate in relative silence, then left. Bryan mock-bowed to Rei. "Should I walk you home?", he asked, smirking. Rei grinned at him. "Certainly. It would be your pleasure", he said, starting off. Bryan followed him, shaking his head in amusement. Oh, Rei was *good*. 

Actually, Bryan would've ended up walking him home anyways, as both teams were living in BBA complexes that were just around the corner from each other. Rei stopped at the gate to the Bladebreakers' complex and turned to him. "...Thanks", he said, tilting his head. "I didn't actually expect you to show me around, but I enjoyed it". Bryan smirked. "Then you'll love tomorrow. We're going to the Moscow Zoo". 

Rei blinked at him, then smirked. "A little assuming, aren't you?". "Deal with it. So are you in?", asked Bryan. "...Sure", said Rei. "Fine. Meet me here tomorrow at one. Your practice should be over by then", said Bryan, turning to leave. "See you then". 

Rei raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, opening the gates and walking inside. That was...unexpected, he mused. But not totally unwelcome. 

As Bryan walked into the Demolition Boys' complex, he was instantly greeted by Ian's smirk, Spencer's bug-eyed stare, and Tala's calculating gaze. "What?", he snapped, reverting to his usual, if not normal, self. 

"I saw you with Kon today", said Ian, smirking. "So have you decided to prey upon a certain tiger?". Bryan rolled his eyes. "Hn. Jealous cause you can't get laid?", he shot back, glaring at the short, purple-haired blader. Ian sputtered and Bryan turned to Spencer. "And get your eyes back in your head", he snapped. Spencer blinked and instantly turned away, yelping, "Sorry!". 

Bryan smirked as Ian and Spencer left. Intimidation was still fun, even if he didn't have to anymore. Tala asked softly, "Trying to get back at me?". Bryan walked past him, towards him room. As he passed Tala he murmured in the wolf's ear, "Don't flatter yourself, Tala". He walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Tala staring after him.

The next day Rei was visibly upbeat at practice. As soon as it was over he took a shower and changed. While doing so he glanced at the picture he had painted. Somehow what he had said yesterday to Bryan rang true. "Your loss", he murmured, looking at the inferno. 

He strolled outside and leaned against the gates. A few minutes later Kai appeared from the inside. "What are you doing here?", he asked. "Waiting", replied Rei, already knowing that Kai was waiting for Tala. Surprisingly, the knowledge didn't hurt him as much as it had before. 

Bryan grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, colliding with Tala on the way. He untangled himself and brushed himself off. "You're in a hurry", remarked Tala, getting up. "Meeting Rei", he replied, ignoring Tala and walking away. 

Kai observed Rei out of the corner of his eyes. Rei didn't seem angry at him at all, in fact, he seemed...content? Kai wasn't trying to be prideful, but he thought Rei would be upset with him, or sad, or something other than what he saw. 

He looked up as a familiar head of red hair appeared around the corner, behind...purple hair? Sure enough, both Bryan and Tala were heading around the corner. He pulled Tala into a short kiss, then they both observed Rei and Bryan.  

Bryan glanced over at Rei, who shrugged at him and smirked, as if saying, 'we have the worst timing, don't we'. He nodded slightly, agreeing completely. He greeted Rei with a, "You look different". Rei was wearing a long sleeved black sweater and black pants. "You want me to freeze? How sweet", replied Rei dryly. "My normal outfit wasn't made for Russia".

"Dunno. It would be amusing to see your hair frozen into icicles", remarked Bryan, picturing it in his mind. "Hah, hah. Let's go", said Rei, pulling his arm. "...Tiger, do you know where we're going?", asked Bryan dryly. Rei glared at him as he chuckled. "Shut up". 

Bryan shook his head, grabbing Rei's hand and using it to point in the opposite direction. "Try going that way". Rei glared at him, but started walking, mumbling things about 'stupid falcons'. Bryan just smirked and followed him.

Rei was in awe as they entered the zoo. "Wow", he murmured. Bryan told him what he knew. "The zoo was built in the eighteenth century. It was actually just a fish farm at first, because the ponds around here had–still have–amazingly pure water. Then it was converted into a zoological garden. In 1917, because of the revolution, the society heading the park ceased to exist, and it was then nationalized in 1919. By the 1960's it had 500 species and subspecies, and 3.5 thousand specimens. Now it has over 960 species and over five thousand specimens. It's a piece of history, a testament to the changing times and politics".        

Rei looked at him. "It's...wow", he remarked. Bryan dropped his serious air and chuckled. "Is that all you can say?", he asked. Rei punched his arm lightly. "Let's go explore". 

They had a good time. The zoo did indeed have a huge variety of animals. Rei's favorite, of course, was the Siberian tiger area. Bryan, understandably, liked the birds of prey exhibit. The zoo was very open, and Rei was happy to see that the animals weren't just shoved into tiny cages. 

They headed back when the zoo closed at five. "That was awesome", said Rei, fully satisfied. Bryan smirked. "I know", he stated, earning a small punch from Rei. "So, you chose what we did yesterday", said Rei, smirking. "I choose what we do next. Unfortunately, we train all day tomorrow, so how about Friday?". 

Bryan nodded, curious. "Sure, why not. What do you have in mind?", he asked. Rei shrugged. "Nothing much. Are there any decent gyms here?". Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What of it?". "I need a workout", stated Rei. "And I don't like training alone, so you're coming with me. Dress comfy". Bryan nodded, still a little puzzled. 

They grabbed a bite to eat quickly and then walked back. "Thanks, Bryan", said Rei, as they stopped at the gate. Bryan nodded. "See you Friday", he replied, as Rei stepped inside.     

I have a plot now! Sorry, it's just that I actually know sort of where I'm going with this fic. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Ideas and suggestions are welcome!


	3. Unexpected 3

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1  

Just to make this clear to everyone, this fic is mainly Bryan/Rei. In later chapters there will be a bigger show of Kai/Tala, but right now I'm focusing on the Bryan/Rei aspect of this fic. Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Read on and enjoy! 

Last Chapter: 

_They headed back when the zoo closed at five. "That was awesome", said Rei, fully satisfied. __Bryan__ smirked. "I know", he stated, earning a small punch from Rei. "So, you chose what we did yesterday", said Rei, smirking. "I choose what we do next. Unfortunately, we train all day tomorrow, so how about Friday?". _

_Bryan__ nodded, curious. "Sure, why not. What do you have in mind?", he asked. Rei shrugged. "Nothing much. Are there any decent gyms here?". __Bryan__ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What of it?". "I need a workout", stated Rei. "And I don't like training alone, so you're coming with me. Dress comfy". _Bryan___ nodded, still a little puzzled. _

_They grabbed a bite to eat quickly and then walked back. "Thanks, __Bryan__", said Rei, as they stopped at the gate. __Bryan__ nodded. "See you Friday", he replied, as Rei stepped inside. _

Unexpected

Rei as instantly assaulted by a barrage of questions. "Where were you?", asked Max. "Why were you with Bryan?", asked Tyson. "What did you do?". "Where did you go?". "Are you dating?!", they demanded in unison. 

Rei sweatdropped. "Um, guys, why don't you breathe, and then I'll answer your questions?", he suggested. The duo stopped. "Okay, I was at the zoo. Yes, I was with Bryan. No, we aren't exactly...dating. More like hanging out. He's not that bad, really, and you know I forgave him for the World Championships. I had fun, yes I'm going to hang out with him again, and no, he will not replace you two and Kenny as my best friends", said Rei, answering all their questions. 

Unfortunately for him, Max and Tyson didn't listen to part of his statement. "Rei's got a boyfriend, Rei's got a boyfriend!", they sang, smiling at him. Rei sighed. I want to hurt them, but they make it so hard by smiling, he thought, glaring at them. "So, did ya kiss him yet?", asked Tyson. Rei blushed. "Tyson!", he said, still red. "We're just friends!". 

"Yeah, and that's what you said about Kai, but you guys were dating", said Max. "It's about time you got out and started dating again". Rei raised an eyebrow. "It's only been like, three weeks, since we broke up", he said. "From a month-and-a-half long relationship". 

Max paused. "But still. You deserve to be happy", he pointed out. Rei smiled at him. "And I am. Even though I am *not* dating Bryan". He headed inside, hiding his smile. "But if you guys refuse to believe me, I guess I'll just keep the candy I brought you back". 

Max and Tyson stared after him before calling out, "Wait, Rei! We believe you! Come back!". They ran after him. 

Bryan arrived to blissful silence, a rarity. Strolling inside, he dropped his things on the counter before heading to the indoor dishes. Spencer was there training. "Care for a match?", he asked, upon seeing Bryan. Bryan nodded, releasing Falborg into the dish.

"So...do you really like him? Kon, I mean", said Spencer, looking up from the dish and over to him. Bryan blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. 

"Cause, I mean, it's really getting under Tala's skin and all. I was wondering if it was a ploy to get him back", continued Spencer. Bryan shook his head, deciding to answer honestly. Spencer, despite seeming slow, was quite smart and he was trustworthy. "It isn't a ploy. Tala getting irritated is a bonus, I admit, but...Rei isn't all that bad. He makes for good company", he admitted.

Spencer nodded, not quite understanding, but accepting it. "Tala thinks it's a joke". "Tala thinks a lot of things", replied Bryan vaguely. "Doesn't make them true. If he thinks I'm going to follow him like a lovesick puppy, he's wrong. I'm nobody's toy. The plus of hanging out with Rei is...he knows what it's like to be treated like that. And if we were to get involved, he wouldn't pull the same stunt as Tala and Kai did". He paused. "The odd thing is that...I don't think I would mind… getting involved with Rei". They continued blading in silence.

The next day was a busy day for everyone. Rei was blading against Max, his partner for the second hour of their rounds. He had been paired up with Tyson for the first hour, and while he was challenging, Tyson had kept complaining about food. 

"So you're going with him to the gym tomorrow?", asked Max curiously. Rei nodded. "I need to get some exercise", he said, smiling. "I'm all out of shape. I figure he would make a good sparring partner". 

"Does he know you can fight?", asked Max dubiously. Rei shook his head. "You and the White Tigers are the only ones who know that, actually". He knocked Draciel out of the dish, and they launched again. 

"Kai's been really cranky since yesterday. Did he see you and Bryan heading out?", asked Max. Rei shrugged. "Yeah, but it shouldn't affect him. He's the dumper, remember? I was the dumpee. If anything, I should've been upset when he kissed Tala in front of me...well, I was upset, but I think it's stopped hurting". 

"Just warning you. He nearly thrashed Draciel in the dish this morning before he remembered that we were working on my strategies", said Max, as their session ended. "I can take care of myself, but thanks for the heads up", said Rei, heading towards the last dish. Max shrugged and looked over to where Tyson was heading his way. He smiled, greeting the blue-haired boy, and they began. 

Rei arrived about a minute later at the dish. Kai was already there, watching Dranzer smash a few targets. "Ready?", he asked, not looking at Rei. "Let's go", replied Rei, launching Drigger into the dish. Kai called back Dranzer and released it into the dish as well. 

"You've been practicing", remarked Kai. Rei nodded. "Bryan gave me a few tips on defense", he remarked, "After the World Championships. I figured out how to integrate my type of defense ring with my overall strategy". He noticed Kai's fists clenching. What's up with him?, he mused, shrugging and watching his blade. He was working on endurance. 

Kai tried to figure out a way to ask about Bryan without seeming jealous. "Where did you go yesterday?", he asked finally. "The Moscow Zoo. It was really nice; I think I'll take the guys there one day. They'd love it", replied Rei. "And I learned about the history too. It's an old place...hard to believe it's been through so much". This was the only way they had talked since their breakup. Polite and civil, but there wasn't any real emotion behind it.

"It is a nice place", responded Kai, hoping that Rei didn't pick up on the bitterness in his voice. "Did you see the Siberian tigers?". "Yeah, they were great!", responded Rei. "Really awe-inspiring...I saw the birds of prey exhibit too. It was nice". Kai nodded, his fists clenching further. Why did he care so much? For that matter, why did Tala? Yesterday all they had done was speculate about why their exes were going out.            

"What time will training be done tomorrow?", asked Rei. "Around three. Why?", asked Kai. "I have plans", replied Rei. "Do you have the number of the Demolition Boys' complex?". Kai gritted his teeth. "Sure". They continued blading until time was up, then Kai gave Rei the number, stalking off. Rei shrugged and went inside. 

"Hello?". It was Tala. Perfect, thought Rei dryly. "It's Rei. Is Bryan there?", he asked, as politely as possible. "I'll get him", replied Tala, sounding a little strained. 

Bryan was surprised when Tala stormed into his room and practically hurled the phone at him. "Kon", said Tala, walking out. Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Rei?". "Hey. Meet tomorrow at four?", asked Rei. "Sure...did Tala sound a little...stressed to you?", he asked. 

"Yeah, why?", replied Rei. "He threw the phone at me and strode out", replied Bryan, amused. "I think we're making them jealous". "Yeah, Kai was practically glaring a hole into the air when I talked about our zoo trip. I don't get them. They dumped us. Shouldn't we be the jealous ones?", asked Rei. 

"Yeah...whatever. Anyways, four's fine, Tiger. See you then", said Bryan. "See ya, bye", replied Rei, as they hung up. This is getting much more interesting, he mused. Much. 

Reviews are definitely welcomed, as well as ideas and suggestions. Until next time!


	4. Unexpected 4

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, and I hope you've realized this by now. 

Last Chapter:

_Bryan__ was surprised when Tala stormed into his room and practically hurled the phone at him. "Kon", said Tala, walking out. __Bryan_ raised an eyebrow. "Rei?". "Hey. Meet tomorrow at four?", asked Rei. "Sure...did Tala sound a little...stressed to you?", he asked. __

_"Yeah, why?", replied Rei. "He threw the phone at me and strode out", replied __Bryan__, amused. "I think we're making them jealous". "Yeah, Kai was practically glaring a hole into the air when I talked about our zoo trip. I don't get them. They dumped us. Shouldn't we be the jealous ones?", asked Rei. _

_"Yeah...whatever.__ Anyways, four's fine, Tiger. See you then", said _Bryan___. "See ya, bye", replied Rei, as they hung up. This is getting much more interesting, he mused. Much. _

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The next evening Rei dressed in loose sweats and headed out. Bryan met him at the corner, dressed similarly. "This way", said Bryan, heading off. Rei jogged after him.

The gym was a nice one, fully equipped and not too busy. Rei started on a punching bag. Bryan was duly impressed. "I didn't know you could fight", he remarked. Rei paused and grinned slyly at him. "There's a lot you don't know about me", he replied. Bryan smirked back. "Wanna spar?", he asked. Rei smiled. "Thought you would never ask", he replied. 

They moved to a mat and loosened up, stretching. They looked at each other and began. To Bryan's surprise, Rei was a decent fighter. What he lacked in brute strength, he made up for in speed and endurance. 

"I wasn't a White Tiger for nothing", said Rei, as they circled each other. "And I wasn't trained at the Abbey for kicks", replied Bryan, lunging. They continued fighting until Bryan finally pinned Rei underneath him. 

"And one, two, three", he remarked, sitting on top of Rei. "Okay, you win", said Rei, admitting defeat. "Will you get up now? You're heavy". Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I might just sit here because you insulted me. It's quite comfortable", he remarked. Rei squirmed. "No fair", he said, pouting. Bryan laughed, finally getting off him. "I know". 

He pulled Rei up and dusted himself off. "Nice match. If I didn't know better I'd swear you were Abbey-trained", he remarked. Rei replied, "Lots of wilderness training in the mountains". "You mean running away from wild animals?", asked Bryan dryly. "Yep", replied Rei, not bothering to deny it. "Exactly".

That night found them at the park. "So how can you mention the Abbey so nonchalantly?", asked Rei. "Whenever Kai mentioned it he said it like it was some great big burden...I mean, I know how serious it was, but you don't seem so tense and dark at the mention of it". 

Bryan snorted. "He would seem that way. He's a rich boy, used to the finer ways of life. For me, the Abbey was sanctuary. My dad split when I was three and my mom was an alcoholic. My blade was all I had, and then Boris found me. Thought I had potential and took me in". 

Rei didn't say anything, knowing that Bryan would only scorn pity or sympathy. Bryan was grateful for this and continued. "I met the others there eventually. It wasn't that bad. Two meals a day, lots of Beyblade training...for the other kids it was worse, but since I was on the team, I got treated better. They got brainwashed. Well...to an extent, so did I. But it kept me off the streets and it kept me from my mom, so I was fine with it". He paused, recollecting his thoughts.

"Then it got to hurting people. Other bladers who wanted my spot, people Voltaire wanted out of the picture...so I became ruthless. People stopped messing with me...until I met you, that is, and you kicked my ass all across the stadium". Rei chuckled. "That I did", he replied smugly. Bryan glared. "Don't gloat", he chided. "So I told you my sob story. What's yours? There's gotta be something that isn't perfect in your life".

Rei dropped to the ground, looking up at the sky. "My life wasn't nearly as bad as yours. I was just...under pressure. I was the epitome of perfection in my village. Responsible, honest, hard-working...Li looked up to me as an idol and Mariah had a crush on me. I could've lived in that same village for the rest of my life".

He chuckled. "Fortunately for me, one day this wanderer came around to the village. I was about nine, and so easily entertained. He told us stories of the outside world, of buildings that touched the sky and televisions, and computers...the others brushed it off as nonsense, but I believed him. I wanted to see it all, experience it".

Bryan sat down next to him as he continued. "Then I got Drigger instead of Li...I became obsessed with finding out more about bit beasts. I wanted to fight others who had spirits like I did. No one in the village did, so I hooked up with Mr. Dickinson and he helped me get out. I snuck away one night and took everything I owned with me, and never looked back". 

Thinking back on it, he laughed. "I'm so glad I got out of there. The village is so close-minded about things...imagine if I had told them I was bi". 

Bryan smirked. "They'd burn you at the stake", he remarked. Rei nodded. "Luckily, Li knows and he's open minded about it. Mariah...she thought that since I was bi I still liked her...I had to set her straight when I started seeing Kai. It was, I think, right after the whole ordeal with the Majestics".    

Bryan smiled humorlessly. "I started seeing Tala a week or so before Kai defected and joined our team. No one cared as long as we still bladed and trained every day". 

Rei nodded. "So where are we going next?", he asked, changing the subject. Bryan thought about it, then smirked. "Why don't we go out? There's a club for sixteen and up downtown. Tomorrow, dress up and we'll go". Rei raised an eyebrow. "Is this a date?". Bryan smirked and pointed out, "What do you call our other adventures?". Rei nodded. "Point taken".

They walked back and as per usual, stopped at the gates to the Bladebreaker complex. "I'm not the woman in this relationship just because you're dropping me off", stated Rei. Bryan nodded. "Of course not", he replied. Rei nodded back. "Good".

Before Bryan knew what had happened, Rei kissed him. It ended as soon as it had started, and Rei smiled slyly at him. "If these were dates, I think I can spare you a kiss by what, the third one? See you tomorrow". He opened the gate and strode in, leaving one very dazed Demolition Boy outside.

Finally, some action! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update this. School started. Eugh. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! I know it's short, I'm sorry!


	5. Unexpected 5

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, you guys are really great. I'm sorry this update took so long, I've been busy with school. But it's here now, so enjoy, and please review!

Last Chapter:

_Rei nodded. "So where are we going next?", he asked, changing the subject. Bryan thought about it, then smirked. "Why don't we go out? There's a club for sixteen and up downtown. Tomorrow, dress up and we'll go". Rei raised an eyebrow. "Is this a date?". Bryan smirked and pointed out, "What do you call our other adventures?". Rei nodded. "Point taken"._

_They walked back and as per usual, stopped at the gates to the Bladebreaker complex. "I'm not the woman in this relationship just because you're dropping me off", stated Rei. __Bryan_ nodded. "Of course not", he replied. Rei nodded back. "Good".__

_Before __Bryan__ knew what had happened, Rei kissed him. It ended as soon as it had started, and Rei smiled slyly at him. "If these were dates, I think I can spare you a kiss by what, the third one? See you tomorrow". He opened the gate and strode in, leaving one very dazed Demolition Boy outside._

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Rei brushed his lips with his fingers as he entered. That had been...pleasant, he decided. Warm, and comfortable, and not too fast or passionate. And that was fine by him. 

Tyson took one look at him and asked, "Did you have sex?". Rei blanched. "What?!", he yelped, drawing the attention of the other three Bladebreakers in the room. "Well, you have a big ol' grin on your face", replied Tyson. "And your eyes are all cloudy". 

Rei hit him upside the head. "No, I didn't have sex", he hissed. "Then what?", asked Max. Rei blushed. "None of your business", he replied, entering his room and shutting the door. 

A still-dazed Bryan entered his complex to see Spencer and Tala reading and Ian playing video games. "Looks like someone got laid", taunted Ian, glancing at him. "Your face is all dopey". "Like yours is all the time?", snapped Bryan. "And no, I did not 'get laid', alright?". 

"Tou-chy", remarked Ian blandly. "You were gone for an awfully long time, though. It's already almost eleven thirty". Bryan blinked. Had he and Rei really spent that much time in the park? They had left the gym around six thirty and eaten, which took an hour, then went to the park. So nearly four hours? He shrugged inwardly and remarked dryly, "I'm a big boy, Ian. I can take care of myself".

"And I'm sure Rei could take over if you have any problems", shot back Ian smugly. "Did you at least kiss yet?". Bryan glowered at him. "None of your business", he said coolly. Ian raised an eyebrow. "I might as well find out from you, or I might assume things". Bryan sighed. Blackmail. I really hate him...a lot. "Yes, we kissed. But nothing else. Satisfied?". "Yep", replied Ian smugly. "Fine. Night", replied Bryan, stalking to his room, not noticing the look on Tala's face. 

The next morning..."You want us to what?", asked Kai, not sure he had heard Mr. Dickinson right. "I want your two teams to get along, Kai, so you'll spend the day together. What you do is up to you and Tala; I just want both of your teams to spend time together and get to know one another". 

Kai sighed. "Fine. Whatever, I'll call Tala and talk to him". "No need, I already did. They should be at your gates in another hour or so, so make sure everyone's up and awake", said Mr. Dickinson, sounding entirely too cheerful. "Fine", replied Kai. "And Kai, I don't want to hear about any fights", said Mr. Dickinson seriously. "Alright, bye", replied Kai, as Mr. Dickinson hung up. 

"What's up?", asked Max, as Kai came back into the kitchen. "We're spending the day with the Demolition Boys", reported Kai. He rolled his eyes. "The old man wants us to get along and whatever". 

"...You're kidding me, right?", asked Tyson. "We're stuck with Ian and Spencer?". Rei tilted his head. "It's not just you and them, Tyson. It's all of us". "Yeah, but Kai and Tala will seclude themselves in his room and you and Bryan will probably make out in a corner", pointed out Tyson.

Rei glowered at him. "Tyson...", he said warningly. "Don't push it". Tyson 'eeped' as he cowered from Rei. "Yes sir, sorry sir", he said, backing away. 

"In any case, we're supposed to spend the time together. As in, all of us in the same room", said Kai, ignoring the twinge in his stomach. "So unfortunately, Tyson, you and I will be in the same area for an entire day". 

Tyson groaned. "Aw, man! Stick me in a room with Ian, that was better!", he moaned. Kai glared at him and he held his hands up. "I give up! I give up!". 

Max laughed. "You should know better than to go up against both Rei and Kai in the span of five minutes, Tyson. Now eat up, they'll probably be here soon". Tyson brightened and began shoveling in food while everyone else just sighed.

_Twenty Minutes Earlier..._

"Yes, I understand", said Tala, sighing as he hung up the phone. Everyone looked at him. "We're supposed to spend the entire day with the Bladebreakers so we can 'get along better', according to Dickinson", he said plainly. 

Ian snickered. "Why bother? You're screwing one of them, and Bryan's close to screwing one of them. I think that's 'getting along' quite well". Spencer hit him upside the head as Tala and Bryan glared daggers at him. "Don't be so crude", said Spencer. Ian didn't say anything, swirls in his eyes as he rubbed his head.

"We have to be there in another hour. Ian, behave", said Tala, sighing. "I don't want to have to deal with you today". Ian glared and was about to protest, but Tala gave him a warning glare and he shut his mouth.

An hour later they were on their way over. Tala knocked on the gates and Kenny answered. "Oh, hi. Everyone's out back in the yard, come on in". They followed him to the backyard. Kai was blading in the dish set up, Tyson and Max were playing catch, and Rei was reading. They all looked up. 

"Hey", greeted Max cheerfully. "So what would you guys like to do today?". "...Dunno", said Spencer. "Anyone have any ideas?". "...How about the carnival?", suggested Rei finally. "Sounds like fun!", exclaimed Tyson. "Sure, why not?", said Spencer. 

Everyone else gave various assent and they were off. "So how did you know about the carnival?", asked Bryan, as he and Rei walked side by side. "I was looking online and Dizzi found it. I was going to suggest it for our next date", said Rei, smiling at him. Bryan let out a smile in return. "Trying to outsmart me in my own town? Low, Tiger", he said playfully. 

Rei smirked. "You don't mean that at all". Bryan smirked back. "Nope. Guess this scraps our plans for tonight. Next week, then?". "Sure", agreed Rei. "And I have to get you back for last night", added Bryan. Rei looked puzzled and Bryan explained, "You caught me off-guard. No one catches me off-guard". Rei snickered. "Get used to it", he responded, walking ahead to catch up to Max and Tyson. 

Bryan shook his head, laughing a little. Rei was an enigma to him, and he found himself loving it. He seemed so different in private. Outside he was polite, reserved, although he still knew how to have fun. Inside, he was exciting, worldly, flirtatious...he would go on, but he was starting to sound like a lovesick puppy and it didn't sit well with him. He could like Rei, that was fine, but it was a little too soon for anything more serious.

What did you think? Let me know, I appreciate your input! Until next time, see ya!


	6. Unexpected 6

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Yay! Over 60 reviews! Thanks so much for your support, it means a lot to me. Keep reviewing, I love to hear what you guys think!

Last Chapter:

_Bryan__ smirked back. "Nope. Guess this scraps our plans for tonight. Next week, then?". "Sure", agreed Rei. "And I have to get you back for last night", added __Bryan_. Rei looked puzzled and ___Bryan_ explained, "You caught me off-guard. No one catches me off-guard". Rei snickered. "Get used to it", he responded, walking ahead to catch up to Max and Tyson. __

_Bryan__ shook his head, laughing a little. Rei was an enigma to him, and he found himself loving it. He seemed so different in private. Outside he was polite, reserved, although he still knew how to have fun. Inside, he was exciting, worldly, flirtatious...he would go on, but he was starting to sound like a lovesick puppy and it didn't sit well with him. He could like Rei, that was fine, but it was a little too soon for anything more serious._

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The carnival was fun–actually, it was like a cross between the carnival and a circus, with both tents and rides. It had five rings for different horse, water, ice, and animal acts. It was also big. Very big. Tyson, Max, and Ian were in junk food heaven, running around and getting sugar high. Kai, Tala, and Kenny had left to get tickets for another show, so Rei, Bryan, and Spencer were left to chase after the hyper trio. 

"Where did they go?", asked Rei, sweatdropping. "And how did they get away so fast?", asked Spencer. "Wonderful. Now we get to chase after them. You two get Tyson and Max, they went that way", said Bryan, pointing to the left. "I'll go this way and get Ian". He took off to the right.

Rei looked at Spencer, who shrugged. "Let's go", said the blond, before taking off, Rei on his heels. 

They started searching the area by the tents. Spencer asked cautiously, "So you and Bryan kissed, huh?". Rei looked back at him, startled. "He told?", fumed Rei. "That–". "No, no! Ian forced it out of him", said Spencer, not wanting Rei to get angry at Bryan. "Oh...somehow I should've guessed", said Rei, sighing. 

They walked past the tents and to the cages in the back. "We did", said Rei, confirming Spencer's thoughts. "But it wasn't anything big, just...". "Surprising?", filled in Spencer. 

Rei blinked, surprised. "Well, yeah", he said, flushing slightly. "I mean...I never really planned to, it just kinda...happened". "Wait, you mean *you* kissed *him*? Oh, what I would've given to see his face after that", chuckled Spencer, amused. "It was funny", admitted Rei. "But...I don't want to take this too fast, not after what happened with Kai and Tala". 

He had no idea why he was telling *Spencer* all of this, as he had never spoken more than two words to the Russian blader, but...Spencer seemed alright. A lot more observant than he looked, for sure. 

"Understandable. Once you've been burnt by fire, you don't want to go near it again for awhile", said Spencer, as they turned and headed towards the games. 

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that. For now...I'm just enjoying getting to know him. And before you ask, this isn't some elaborate plot to get Kai back. I think I'm over him, pretty much. Doesn't hurt like it used to, in any case. But I wouldn't use Bryan like that", said Rei.

"I figured as much. But why the change of heart? At the World Championships, and for awhile afterwards, you two weren't exactly on civil terms. He landed you in the hospital. Why did you decide to forgive him?", asked Spencer curiously.

"I didn't 'decide' to forgive him...I just kinda did. You can't control that, and I've never been one to hold grudges for too long. Besides, I got mine when I defeated him", said Rei. Spencer nodded slightly. That was what he had been the most concerned about, whether Rei had really forgiven Bryan. It wouldn't work for them otherwise. But he heard the sincerity in Rei's voice when he spoke and saw it in his eyes.

"Thanks", he said absently. Rei looked at him, puzzled. "For what?". "Never mind", said Spencer, shaking his head. "Look, there they are". Sure enough, Tyson and Max were playing a shooting game at one of the booths. Rei's attention was diverted as he ran over to them, and Spencer just smiled to himself. Perhaps this thing between Rei and Bryan would work after all. 

They managed to drag Max and Tyson back to the tent. Bryan was looking very uncomfortable with a delirious Ian next to Kenny, Tala, and Kai. Rei smiled at him. "Hey. How did it go with Ian?". Bryan looked back at him, relieved. "I got him back. Don't ask how, as I will never speak of it again", he said dryly, embarrassed at the thought of having to lure Ian back with promises of cotton candy. 

Rei chuckled. "Alright, I won't", he said, as Max and Tyson began to pull a weary Kenny with them. "Don't even think about sneaking off again", he warned them. "I spent enough time chasing after you two, and I'm sure Kenny would just like to rest after you guys dragged him on all those rides earlier". Kenny shot him a grateful look, while Max and Tyson pouted. "Aww, Rei!", they pleaded. 

Rei sighed. "No more sugar, and...Kenny, what time did you guys buy tickets for?", he asked. "5:00", replied Kenny. "It's 4:30 now". "Fine, two rides, then we go to the show. If it makes up for Kenny's absence, I'll come with you", offered Rei.

He instantly regretted his offer as Tyson and Max cheered, dragging him off. "Help me!", he yelped. Bryan smirked and called back, "Have fun, Tiger! Oh, and I do believe they're dragging you to the bumper boats!". 

"What!?", yelled Rei. "Why the hell do they have bumper boats in Moscow?! It's freezing!". Bryan started laughing. "Oh, this is gonna be great", he snickered, pulling Ian with him. "Let's go watch". Everyone followed. 

Fifteen minutes later, a jubilant Max and Tyson emerged with a soaked and upset Rei. His hair was already freezing over. "I. Hate. You", he hissed to Bryan, glaring. "No you don't", replied Bryan easily, tossing Rei a towel. "Here, dry up". "...Thanks", muttered Rei reluctantly, taking the towel.

"Again!", cried Max. "No! No more water!", said Rei, flinching at the thought. "Don't they have a nice, warm ride somewhere?". Bryan snickered again, and Rei threw the wet towel at him. "Shut up, Falcon", he snapped, wringing his ponytail out. "Or go on the next ride with them...if you can handle it". 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I think I can handle a simple ride". He glanced at Max, Ian, and Tyson. "Alright, you three. Pick a non-watery ride and let's go". Ian got a smirk on his face and whispered something to Max and Tyson, who nodded eagerly before pulling Bryan off. 

Rei snickered, taking back the towel and watching them walk off. "I hope he likes heights...they're going to the pirate ship". (A/N: You know, the boat-thing that goes way up, then swings back down really fast?). 

Tala watched all of this, deep in thought. Why was it that whenever Bryan and Rei talked, he felt...well, for lack of a better word, painstakingly jealous? He hadn't thought he harbored any leftover feelings for Bryan, but his recent reactions were making him rethink that. But...he was with Kai. He liked being with Kai. He growled inwardly. These...emotions...were a pain in the ass to deal with.  

*Snickers*…Tala's jealous! Anyways, I got another chapter up and posted! I'm glad, cause I've been really busy lately. Keep the reviews coming, I appreciate them all! Until next time! 


	7. Unexpected 7

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so you don't sue me.

Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys are indeed the greatest, and you keep this story going.

Last Chapter:

_Bryan__ raised an eyebrow. "I think I can handle a simple ride". He glanced at Max, Ian, and Tyson. "Alright, you three. Pick a non-watery ride and let's go". Ian got a smirk on his face and whispered something to Max and Tyson, who nodded eagerly before pulling _Bryan___ off. _

_Rei snickered, taking back the towel and watching them walk off. "I hope he likes heights...they're going to the pirate ship". (A/N: You know, the boat-thing that goes way up, then swings back down really fast?). _

_Tala watched all of this, deep in thought. Why was it that whenever Bryan and Rei talked, he felt...well, for lack of a better word, painstakingly jealous? He hadn't thought he harbored any leftover feelings for __Bryan__, but his recent reactions were making him rethink that. But...he was with Kai. He liked being with Kai. He growled inwardly. These...emotions...were a pain in the ass to deal with.  _

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Ian, Tyson, and Max came back another fifteen minutes later. "Where's Bryan?", asked Kenny. "He ran to the bathroom as soon as we got off", said Tyson. Rei started laughing.

He was still laughing when Bryan came back a few minutes later. "I hate you", muttered Bryan, glaring at Rei. "Payback's a bitch", said Rei calmly, smirking. "C'mon, it's time for the show". Bryan mumbled a few obscenities in Russian before following everyone to the tent.

They came back in the evening. Rei was starting to shiver, and was sniffling. "Are you feeling okay, Rei?", asked Max, who had gotten over his sugar high. "Yeah, I'm–achoo!–fine", mumbled Rei, sniffing. 

"Go to sleep when we get back", said Kenny. "You don't want to catch a cold. I'll grab some aspirin for you". "Thanks Chief", said Rei, before sneezing again. He didn't notice Bryan looking at him, concerned. 

Rei woke up the next morning feeling, well, like shit. "Oh, wonderful", he groaned, though in his condition it sounded more like, "Oh, wondurbul". He flopped back onto his bed and sniffled. "Damn it". 

Bryan decided to stop by that evening and see if Rei was feeling any better. He walked over to the Bladebreakers' complex and knocked. Max let him in. "Oh, hey Bryan", he said, smiling. "Rei's not feeling too well. He's got a really bad cold, temperature and everything. If you want, you can go see him upstairs". 

Bryan nodded, not really comfortable with just Max around. He jogged up the stairs, passing Kai on the way. 

Kai, like Tala, was also confused about what he was feeling. He had been so sure when he broke up with Rei...it wasn't like him to have doubts. But seeing Bryan and Rei together made him, admittedly, jealous. Why? 

He knew that he liked Tala. He wanted to be with Tala. But part of him...was wondering if maybe he should've stayed with Rei. He shook his head. He would have to talk to someone in order to figure all of the conflicting emotions out, as he knew he wouldn't figure it out by himself. Emotions had never been his strong point. But to whom would he talk?

Bryan entered Rei's room. "Tyson, if that's you, no, I do not want any of your pineapple-tomato soup", said Rei's voice, muffled because his head was under a pillow. 

"...Pineapple and tomato soup?", asked Bryan. Rei poked his head out of the pillow, and said, "Oh, hey. Yeah, Tyson thinks the remedy to my cold is his grandfather's famous soup". 

Bryan snickered. "I fear for your safety all of a sudden", he said. "So do I", mumbled Rei. "So do I. So what's up? As you can see, I'm not exactly in any condition to go out right now". His labored breathing and flushed cheeks were testament to that. 

"I figured. Just came to see how you were doing...obviously not well, by the looks of it", said Bryan, smirking slightly. "Come here and say that", threatened Rei, shaking a fist. 

Bryan couldn't help himself and started laughing. "What?!", demanded Rei, before sneezing. "You're completely bed-ridden and you're still arguing with me", said Bryan, amused. "Do you ever give up?".

"No, that's the 'annoyingly upbeat' way of the Bladebreakers", said Rei, before sniffing miserably. "Wait. Now I give up", he said, sighing and throwing himself back on his bed. "I don't have the energy to keep going".

Bryan smiled slightly. "I expect a rematch, then", he said. Rei nodded. "As soon as I'm outta this bed, I'm back to mentally outdoing you", he promised.

Bryan laughed again. "So confident", he remarked, smirking evilly. "Always", agreed Rei, before sneezing. "Ugh", he mumbled, shutting his eyes. "Colds suck".

Bryan smirked again. "Weak as a kitten...hmm, I might have to take advantage of this". Rei's eyes shot back open. "You wouldn't", he said, locking eyes with Bryan.

Bryan grinned. "I dunno", he pondered. "You, here, vulnerable, and looking so...delicious, too...". Rei backed up against his bed. "Nuh-uh-uh, Falcon", he shot back. "You won't". "How do you know?", challenged Bryan. "For one, I could start yelling and have Max, Tyson, or Kenny in here in seconds", pointed out Rei. 

"Damn. Forgot about that...oh well. Maybe they'd like to join us?", teased Bryan. Rei glared at him and bore his fangs. "Try it and you'll never get any", he threatened. 

Bryan smirked. "So you're admitting that I will, eventually". Rei blushed slightly. "Err...", he mumbled. Bryan realized that this was a touchy subject for Rei. He also realized that he needed to defuse the tension, so he grinned. "I win". 

Rei blinked. "Huh?", he asked. Would Bryan ever stop being so damned enigmatic? "I win", repeated Bryan. "Our little bantering spat. You lost. I won". Rei nearly fell over. "...". 

Bryan was amused. He has no idea how...attractive that is, he mused, looking at Rei. "Still speechless? Wow. I really did a number on you, Tiger", he teased. "When I get out of this bed, you will pay", vowed Rei darkly, glowering at him.

Bryan just snickered, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "I'm sure I will, but...it was so worth it", he remarked casually. He snickered again as Rei tried to give him a withering glare. "You need to take lessons from Kai, Tiger. His glare is scary. Yours is just...cute".

Rei rolled his eyes. "Eugh. Will everyone please stop calling me cute? Or adorable? Or anything that makes me seem like such a...". "Kitten?", finished Bryan. 

"Yes! I hate being compared to a cat! A tiger is fine, I can see the parallels...I mean, I was a White Tiger, my bit beast is a tiger, I'm a neko-jin, but in no way is that kitten-like!", Rei exclaimed. 

"But then you go and do things like this that are just so...adorable", teased Bryan. "Like what?!", demanded Rei. "Like throwing a temper tantrum", replied Bryan. 

"I am not!", protested Rei indignantly, "I'm just stating my complaints!". "In a huffy, pouting way", added Bryan. "...Shut up", muttered Rei. 

Bryan just snickered again, then paused. "I am...kinda sorry, you know", he said finally. "For what?", asked Rei, before sneezing again. 

"It is sort of my fault that you got sick, what with the bumper boats and all", admitted Bryan. 

Rei sniffled before smiling reassuringly at him. "Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen anyways. I'm from China, remember? I'm used to warm weather, not cold. I would've gotten sick anyways. Besides, I got back at you with the pirate ship". 

Bryan glowered at him. "I'm still queasy from that, by the way", he said, frowning at Rei. 

Rei pouted at him. "Aw, you aren't still angry over that, are you?", he asked, sniffling. Bryan tried to glare harder, but failed miserably. Rei looked at him with big watery eyes and he sighed, giving up.                    

Rei smirked. "Puppy eyes, patented by Max. Once the skill is learned, no one can refuse it". 

Bryan glowered at him. "Someday", he vowed darkly. "Someday". 

Rei snickered. "In your dreams", he replied, before sneezing again. "Your nightmares", shot back Bryan. "You aren't scary enough to be in my nightmares. Never were", said Rei, smirking again. 

Bryan frowned. "I put you in the hospital and made you lose you bit beast for the second time and you weren't scared of me at all? Damn it". 

"Yeah, you're getting soft", teased Rei. "But I like you better this way". 

Bryan tilted his head. "You do, hmm? And why does your opinion matter to me?", he asked, smiling wickedly. 

Rei grinned at him, flashing a fang in the process. "Because you adore me", he said dramatically, throwing his arms around a startled (and rather creeped out) Bryan. "You want me and need me, and you can't get enough of me". He laughed as Bryan inched away from him.

"Is your cold medicine getting to you?", asked Bryan. "Nope. You're just easy to scare", said Rei, still laughing mercilessly, sometimes coughing in between. Bryan glared at him, then glanced at his watch. "I should be going", he said, sighing. "You need sleep, and I have training tomorrow, early".

"How early is early?", asked Rei. "Five thirty in the morning", replied Bryan, wincing. "...You're insane", stated Rei, sniffling. "Absolutely, positively insane".

"And yet somehow you like me anyways", remarked Bryan. "...Yeah, I do", said Rei, smiling at him. Bryan couldn't resist and kissed him deeply before grabbing his coat.

"You'll probably catch my cold now", said Rei, smiling at him. Bryan smirked. "...It was worth it. Later, Rei", he said, walking out and running down the stairs.

Rei smiled before sneezing again. "Damn cold", he muttered, reaching for a new box of tissues.

Aww…poor Rei! I made him sick. But hey, he got kisses, which is more than I can say for me…*sighs*. Anyways, please review and share your thoughts! Until next time!


	8. Unexpected 8

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I'm sure you know that.

Hi again! Here the next chapter, sorry for my sporadic updates. The website wasn't letting me upload my story! I must say, you reviewers are so awesome! I never expected to get such positive feedback for such an unorthodox story!

Last Chapter:

_"Is your cold medicine getting to you?", asked __Bryan__. "Nope. You're just easy to scare", said Rei, still laughing mercilessly, sometimes coughing in between. Bryan glared at him, then glanced at his watch. "I should be going", he said, sighing. "You need sleep, and I have training tomorrow, early"._

_"How early is early?", asked Rei. "__Five thirty__ in the morning", replied __Bryan__, wincing. "...You're insane", stated Rei, sniffling. "Absolutely, positively insane"._

_"And yet somehow you like me anyways", remarked __Bryan_. "...Yeah, I do", said Rei, smiling at him. ___Bryan__ couldn't resist and kissed him deeply before grabbing his coat._

_"You'll probably catch my cold now", said Rei, smiling at him. __Bryan__ smirked. "...It was worth it. Later, Rei", he said, walking out and running down the stairs._

_Rei smiled before sneezing again. "Damn cold", he muttered, reaching for a new box of tissues._

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Rei got over his cold in the next week and was up and training soon after. He and Bryan decided to go out again that Friday, but skipped the club and went out for a quick lunch and headed to the park again. It was still day out as they laid on their backs and looked at the clouds.

"...It's a kangaroo", said Rei finally. Bryan tilted his head. "How the hell did you get a kangaroo out of that?". He had never tried to picture clouds as shapes, and didn't see how it was useful or relevant or logical in any way, but Rei had dragged him down and so...here they were.

Rei pointed up. "There's the head, and the tail...the body is there". Bryan tilted his head. "Fool. It's obviously a rhinoceros", he lied, seeing a vague kangaroo-like resemblance but wanting to get under Rei's skin anyways. 

Rei looked at him incredulously. "A rhino!", he demanded, staring at Bryan. "A *rhino*?!". Bryan nodded, keeping his face straight. "It's a rhino", he replied simply. Rei shook his head, turning back to his spot. "A rhino", he muttered. "I really doubt your sanity, Falcon". 

Bryan smirked. "That's an elephant", he continued, pointing at a tiny wisp of cloud. "And there's a chicken, and a mouse, and...". Rei slapped a hand over his mouth. "Now I know you're lying", said the raven-haired boy dryly. 

Bryan managed to bite his hand and Rei yelped, pulling his hand back. "Ouch", he said petulantly, glaring at Bryan. "You brought it upon yourself", replied Bryan nonchalantly. Rei rolled his eyes. "Oh please, please forgive me for daring to shut you up", he said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out. Bryan smirked before rolling on top of him and murmuring, "I can think of much better things to do with that". 

He dipped his head down and captured Rei's lips, Rei responding in kind. They broke apart a few minutes later. "We shouldn't do this here", murmured Rei, panting slightly. "True", agreed Bryan, rolling back off of him. "So what do you want to do?". 

To his surprise, Rei scooted over to him and placed his head on his chest. "You're comfortable, and I'm sleepy", he said simply, shutting his eyes. Bryan blinked, surprised, but brushed a few raven hairs away from his face and let out a tiny smile. He wasn't used to platonic physical affection...he and Tala had always been more formal. But...he didn't hate it.  

And so a few more minutes passed, until Bryan finally gave up and went to sleep, letting down his guard for the first time in ages. Had anyone passed by and seen them, they would've been shocked to see the two formal rivals curled up next to each other and sleeping peacefully. 

Rei was the first to wake and propped Bryan's head up in his lap, thoughtful. Had anyone told me that I would be doing this with Bryan a few weeks ago–*a* week ago–I would've called them absolutely insane. But this...this is nice. I mean, I never would've expected Bryan to be able to *cuddle*, of all things. He snickered slightly. Bryan, the ruthless and merciless Demolition Boy, was capable of *cuddling*. 

He leaned back and shut his eyes, reveling in the warmth of the sun. This is going to be one confusing relationship, he decided. Bryan ran hot and cold. Sometimes he was open, funny, and sarcastic. Other times he could be cynical, arrogant, and intimidating, a shadow of his old self. And surprisingly enough...once the arrogance and coolness wasn't being directed at him, Rei didn't really mind it. Bryan was like how Kai had been. 

Then his eyes shot open and he ran over that last sentence. _Bryan__ was like how Kai had been. It was true, the ruthless, cold natures, the reluctance to open up...shit. _

Was he replacing Kai with Bryan? He had told Spencer that he wasn't using Bryan to get back at Kai, and that was true, but...was he using Bryan to replace Kai?

The thought burned into his brain and wouldn't leave. He wasn't that type of person...but he knew that sometimes people did things like that unconsciously, without meaning to. He hated the idea that his attraction to Bryan could be based on the fact that on some levels, Bryan was like Kai. 

Bryan woke up and saw the pensive look on Rei's face. "You okay?", he asked. "I'm just thinking", replied Rei, giving him a strained smile. Bryan knew he was lying, but he also knew that whatever Rei was thinking about, he'd have to deal with it by himself. 

They walked back to the complex in silence. Rei spoke up suddenly. "Sorry to end this on such a dismal note...I've just got a lot on my mind". Bryan shrugged. "It's alright. I'm used to fits of brooding". Tala had often gone silent and morose for hours on end. At least Rei acknowledged him through his thoughts. 

"Give me a call whenever you sort out your thoughts, okay?", he asked. Rei looked upset, and he knew he was making it worse by sounding bitter, though he didn't mean to. 

"Alright", replied Rei, squeezing Bryan's hand loosely before dropping it. "Night". "Night", replied Bryan, waiting until Rei's back disappeared to continue to his gate. I hope you find out what's bothering you soon, because I think I'm beginning to get used to your company. 

Rei plopped down on his bed, angry at himself. I don't even know if I really like Bryan!, he thought, knowing that he had already hurt Bryan's feelings tonight. Why won't Kai just stay out of my head!?. 

Why won't Rei just stay out of my head!?, thought Kai, frustrated. This whole 'situation' was grinding his nerves into nothing. He *hated* being so confused. Tala was being hurt because of his aloofness, and he was being unnecessarily rude to both Bryan and Rei because of it. 

The next week was tense. Rei avoided Bryan and Kai at all costs, and Bryan was getting understandably upset. Kai didn't even notice, too busy trying to avoid Tala and Rei. Tala was upset, but knew that he wasn't the one who would be able to sort things out. Something was up with both Rei and Kai and Bryan and him. 

Then he paused. Well, at least I can take care of that last problem. He headed up to Bryan's room for a well-overdue talk. Maybe he could at least start to settle this whole ordeal. 

O.o. What's this? Where did the angst come from? I have no idea…oh well. Please review and give me your opinion on this latest installment. Sorry about the wait!


	9. Unexpected 9

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did, why the hell would I be writing a fanfic?

I'm sorry for the short chapter. It was originally longer, but then I added to it and decided to split it in half. The second chapter is even shorter, so I apologize in advance for it, but…you'll see why I did that. Believe me; it's less dense and easier to understand this way. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one story…I broke 100 reviews! Woohoo!!. You guys are the greatest!

Last Chapter:

_They walked back to the complex in silence. Rei spoke up suddenly. "Sorry to end this on such a dismal note...I've just got a lot on my mind". __Bryan__ shrugged. "It's alright. I'm used to fits of brooding". Tala had often gone silent and morose for hours on end. At least Rei acknowledged him through his thoughts. _

_"Give me a call whenever you sort out your thoughts, okay?", he asked. Rei looked upset, and he knew he was making it worse by sounding bitter, though he didn't mean to. _

_"Alright", replied Rei, squeezing __Bryan__'s hand loosely before dropping it. "Night". "Night", replied __Bryan__, waiting until Rei's back disappeared to continue to his gate. I hope you find out what's bothering you soon, because I think I'm beginning to get used to your company. _

_Rei plopped down on his bed, angry at himself. I don't even know if I really like __Bryan__!, he thought, knowing that he had already hurt __Bryan__'s feelings tonight. Why won't Kai just stay out of my head!?. _

_Why won't Rei just stay out of my head!?, thought Kai, frustrated. This whole 'situation' was grinding his nerves into nothing. He *hated* being so confused. Tala was being hurt because of his aloofness, and he was being unnecessarily rude to both Bryan and Rei because of it. _

_The next week was tense. Rei avoided Bryan and Kai at all costs, and Bryan was getting understandably upset. Kai didn't even notice, too busy trying to avoid Tala and Rei. Tala was upset, but knew that he wasn't the one who would be able to sort things out. Something was up with both Rei and Kai and Bryan and him. _

_Then he paused. Well, at least I can take care of that last problem. He headed up to __Bryan__'s room for a well-overdue talk. Maybe he could at least start to settle this whole ordeal. _

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Tala walked up to Bryan's room and knocked. "Go away", snapped Bryan's voice from inside. "Can't make me", replied Tala. "What do you want?", asked Bryan. "Talk", answered the red-headed blader. There was a pause, then..."Come in". 

Bryan was lying back on his bed, tossing darts at a board across the room. Each one hit the bull's eye and knocked the previous dart down. "Nice to know that you haven't gotten rusty", said Tala. "What's that supposed to mean?", questioned Bryan. "Well, you're out almost every night with Kon", blurted out Tala, before cursing himself. That was *not* the way he had wanted to start things off. 

Bryan glared at him. "I haven't seen Rei in a week, and even so, that has nothing to do with this, Tala", he said testily. 

Tala held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to say that", he said. "But you were thinking it", said Bryan, tilting his head as he scrutinized Tala. 

"...Maybe", said Tala. "But that's not what I was here to talk about". "Whatever we have to talk about will inevitably lead up to Rei or Kai", said Bryan. "What's your problem with Rei anyways? He and Kai aren't dating anymore, so you shouldn't be so pissed with him". 

Tala frowned. "I don't know", he admitted, sitting on a nearby chair. "I don't know why I feel so...angry at him". 

"Are you jealous?", asked Bryan finally. "Of what?", asked Tala. "Of the fact that Rei had Kai first? Or that Rei's with me now?", asked Bryan, sounding wise beyond their years. Of course, that's what happened at the Abbey. It made you older than you should, stole away your childhood. And…that was it.

"Maybe it's because...he hasn't been through what we have. You, Kai, Spencer, Ian, me", Tala said finally. "We've been through hell and back. You don't make much of it, but you used to have nightmares all the time. I guess it's because he has no clue. He's...naive". 

Bryan laughed. "Don't make him out to be like the rest of his team, Tala", he said. "Rei is far wiser than he lets on. Didn't you put up a mask during the World Championships so no one would suspect that you didn't want to win? Didn't Kai put on his high-and-mighty facade every day so he didn't have to get close to his team? Rei's mask is the same, but it's harder to see. He hides his experiences through laughter and reserved behavior". 

He paused for a moment, speculating, then said, "He told me his life wasn't all that bad, but...I know he's lying. I know he's seen a lot more than he told me, but it's okay, because I've been through more than what I told him. But I wouldn't call him naive now that I know him better". 

Tala took this in mind, and nodded. "Other than that, I don't know what it could be", he said, shrugging helplessly. "I know that he doesn't like Kai...sometimes it seems like Kai still likes him, and I feel like...". 

"You feel like he doesn't deserve all that he has. He had Kai, and I'll admit that I like him, and you were with me and want Kai", said Bryan, finally figuring out Tala's odd behavior of the past few weeks. "But honestly, Tala, that's no way to think. You know better than to be jealous. Rei's worked for what he has too, even if it's in a different way. You can't blame people for having easier lives than we did. You know if you do that you'd have to blame Kai too, because his lineage and his wealth got him out of a lot of shit that we couldn't. You can't pick one person of a group to focus on, and you can't use that as an excuse to hate Rei".

That was probably the most he'd said...well, ever. Tala let this sink in, and he knew Bryan was right. He had been angry at Rei because he'd had a relatively easy life and didn't have to work to get what he wanted, be it Kai or now Bryan...or so he had thought...and he disguised it as dislike for the other blader's naivete and inexperience in life, which truthfully didn't exist. 

Bryan watched Tala process his words. He's still computer-like even if he isn't wired up anymore, he thought, as Tala gained a look of understanding. The redhead was a quick and logical thinker, so Bryan wasn't surprised when Tala smiled slightly and said "Thanks". 

Bryan shook his head. "Don't worry about it", he said. "So why haven't you and Rei gotten together lately?", asked Tala, over his jealousy and now curious. "I have no idea. Something's been bothering him lately, and I don't know what", said Bryan, now sounding worried. "He avoids me and he always seems to be pensive. It was after we went cloud-watching, he just started thinking, and he was like that all the way back". 

Tala smirked slightly. "You went cloud-watching?", he asked. Bryan glowered at him. "Not the point, Tala". "Right...well, he'll have to come to you", said Tala thoughtfully. "I mean, if you don't know what's wrong, you can't fix it, so you'll have to have patience". 

Bryan frowned. "I don't like waiting", he said. Tala laughed. "Same old you", he said, getting up. "In any case, I've got to get back to training. Let me know when Rei sorts his head out. When he does, I get the feeling that I'll be able to talk to Kai about us". He walked out, leaving Bryan to gaze at his ceiling.

As always, review and let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up fairly soon, as soon as I get time to edit it. Until then, farewell!


	10. Unexpected 10

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, otherwise I'd be rich…if only…

This is the chapter that was originally part of the last one, so I apologize for the excruciatingly annoying shortness. But this is Rei's conversation with Spencer, and it just seemed to fit in a separate chapter because of the changes in character focus, scenery, and topic. Enjoy!

Last Chapter:

_That was probably the most he'd said...well, ever. Tala let this sink in, and he knew __Bryan__ was right. He had been angry at Rei because he'd had a relatively easy life and didn't have to work to get what he wanted, be it Kai or now Bryan...or so he had thought...and he disguised it as dislike for the other blader's naivete and inexperience in life, which truthfully didn't exist. _

_Bryan__ watched Tala process his words. He's still computer-like even if he isn't wired up anymore, he thought, as Tala gained a look of understanding. The redhead was a quick and logical thinker, so _Bryan___ wasn't surprised when Tala smiled slightly and said "Thanks". _

_Bryan__ shook his head. "Don't worry about it", he said. "So why haven't you and Rei gotten together lately?", asked Tala, over his jealousy and now curious. "I have no idea. Something's been bothering him lately, and I don't know what", said __Bryan__, now sounding worried. "He avoids me and he always seems to be pensive. It was after we went cloud-watching, he just started thinking, and he was like that all the way back". _

_Tala smirked slightly. "You went cloud-watching?", he asked. __Bryan__ glowered at him. "Not the point, Tala". "Right...well, he'll have to come to you", said Tala thoughtfully. "I mean, if you don't know what's wrong, you can't fix it, so you'll have to have patience". _

_Bryan__ frowned. "I don't like waiting", he said. Tala laughed. "Same old you", he said, getting up. "In any case, I've got to get back to training. Let me know when Rei sorts his head out. When he does, I get the feeling that I'll be able to talk to Kai about us". He walked out, leaving _Bryan___ gazing at his ceiling._

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Little did they know that Spencer had overheard most of their conversation–the last part, at least, from behind the doors. He had been coming up to ask Tala and Bryan to eat, but had heard them talking. He stayed to listen despite his conscience. I should go talk to Rei, he decided, grabbing a coat. If Rei won't talk to Bryan, maybe he'll talk to me. 

He was lucky, as Rei was outside watching the stars when he walked over. "Hey", greeted Rei, not looking away from the sky. "What brings you here?". "I want to talk to you", said Spencer, sitting on the ground next to Rei. "Why have you been avoiding Bryan?". 

Rei sighed. "I don't know", he said, glancing over at Spencer. "Or do you just not want to tell?", prodded Spencer. "I'm probably the least biased person you'll get to listen right now. I swear I won't tell Bryan a thing unless you want me to". 

Rei nodded, turning the vow over in his head. "I don't know...", he began hesitantly, "I don't know whether I'm really attracted to Bryan". 

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You seemed fairly happy with him in the past weeks", he pointed out. "Yeah, but then I wondered if maybe I was trying to replace Kai with Bryan. They are similar", said Rei, finally confessing his problem. 

Spencer tilted his head in thought. So this is what's bothering him. He suddenly felt very secure in the knowledge that Rei didn't want to hurt Bryan. It made him feel comfortable with his friend dating their one-time enemy. 

"They are similar", he agreed. "And it's possible that you're mixing up your feelings". Rei's eyes dimmed slightly. "There's a 'but', though, right?", he asked hopefully. 

Spencer nodded. "But", continued the blond, "They aren't the same person. There are a lot of differences between them too, and maybe your mind is just focusing on the similarities". "But why would I...", trailed off Rei. 

"You're afraid", said Spencer bluntly. "Of another relationship. Despite the fact that Bryan was hurt in the same way you were, you're afraid that he'll up and dump you like Kai did. So you're subconsciously trying to come up with excuses to avoid getting closer to Bryan in fear of getting hurt again". 

Rei absorbed this information and processed it, still thinking. "So I really am attracted to Bryan?", he asked. Spencer shook his head. "I never said that. I don't know how you feel, Rei. Personally, I think that you are attracted to him, and that this would've happened eventually even if Kai hadn't dumped you, or if Tala hadn't dumped Bryan. But I also think that you need to sort things out with Kai. You two are acting really off lately, and it's affecting Tala and Bryan both. I won't blame you for it, though...unless you don't do something to remedy the situation".

"Sounds like a plan. I think I just needed someone else to put things in perspective for me", said Rei. "You mean give you a kick in the ass to get started", replied Spencer dryly. "Pretty much", agreed Rei, standing. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak", he commented, extending a hand to help Spencer up.

Spencer blinked, but took it, hoisting himself up. "Nah. You should hear me lecture Ian", he said, chuckling slightly. Rei smiled in response. "Thanks, Spencer", he said sincerely. "No big deal. Just get this sorted out. I don't like melodrama", said Spencer, heading back to the Demolition Boys' place. "Night". "Night", replied Rei. Well, I guess the next thing on my list is to talk to Kai. Spencer's right, I can't keep avoiding him. He walked inside, resolve clear in his expression. Tomorrow he would talk to Kai.

The next chapters will be of normal length, I promise! But there's a lot of heavy-duty conversation going on, so I wanted to divide it all. Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought! I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. Unexpected 11

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, yada, yada, yada…

First of all, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I've had a research paper to do in the past week, and so haven't had the time to work on this fic as much. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me.

Thanks again to all the reviewers, and I'm glad you guys like the story, it means a lot to me. Now comes the talk between Rei and Kai…enjoy. 

Last Chapter:

_"…I think I just needed someone else to put things in perspective for me", said Rei. "You mean give you a kick in the ass to get started", replied Spencer dryly. "Pretty much", agreed Rei, standing. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak", he commented, extending a hand to help Spencer up._

_Spencer blinked, but took it, hoisting himself up. "Nah. You should hear me lecture Ian when he leaves his stuff all over the complex", he said, smirking slightly. Rei smirked in response. "Thanks, Spencer", he said sincerely. "No big deal. Just get this sorted out. I don't like melodrama", said Spencer, heading back to the Demolition Boys' place. "Night". "Night", replied Rei. Well, I guess the next thing on my list is to talk to Kai. Spencer's right, I can't keep avoiding him. He walked inside, resolve clear in his expression. Tomorrow he would talk to Kai._

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The next day Rei encountered Kai in the kitchen. It was fairly early, so he knew that none of his teammates would be up. To his surprise, Kai scrutinized him before sighing and asking, "Can we...talk?". 

Kai had decided earlier that he would talk to Rei. Rei had always listened to him before and given him advice, before and during their relationship. Maybe he would now, too, even if he was part of the problem. 

Rei blinked, but nodded, grabbing himself some tea before taking a seat at the table. 

"...I'm confused", admitted Kai reluctantly. "About what?", questioned Rei. "Us. Tala. Bryan. No offense, but I was so sure when I broke up with you...that I wanted to be with Tala. And now...", he trailed off.

"Now...", prompted Rei. "When I see you with Bryan, I'm...jealous", said Kai finally. "And I don't know why. It's not like I want you to be unhappy or anything, but...I don't know. It feels like I'm regretting breaking up with you, but I'm not sure". 

Rei blinked again in shock. A few weeks ago he would've given anything to hear those words, but now...now he was wise enough to know what was wrong with Kai. He had experienced it before, when he had gone out with Mariah. He had dumped her after discovering that he felt nothing more towards her than sisterly love, and that he had liked Kai. She had begun dating some other guy from the village a few months after. 

"I don't think you still want to be with me", he found himself saying. "But I do kinda know what you're going through". Kai looked at him, anxious. "What?", he asked. 

Rei smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing big, just your subconscious wondering 'what if', Kai. What if we had stayed together? Would you be happier than you are now? Does Bryan make me happier than you did? Questions like that are going through your mind, right?". Kai blinked, surprised, and nodded. 

Rei continued. "It's just speculation. You're wondering if maybe you should've stayed with me. It happens to everybody. It happened to me after I broke up with Mariah and she started seeing somebody else. I wondered if he made her happier than I did, or if he treated her better. It really screwed around with my head. I wondered if maybe I had made a mistake". 

He paused, sorting out what he wanted to say. "There are...certain things that you and I had that you'll never be able to have with Tala, nor me with Bryan. Maybe you and Tala don't hug and touch affectionately like we did. I know Bryan and I don't talk like you and I did. We hide a lot of things from each other, whereas you and I talked about anything and everything that came to mind.".

He blushed slightly as his next thought surfaced. "Our first time together...that was the first time for both of us. Neither of us will ever be able to replicate that with anyone else. It was amazing. Also, you were first person I ever really loved. I'll always hold some affection for you in my heart, and vice-versa. It's just important not to get that feeling confused with rekindled love". Kai smiled slightly in memory, agreeing silently.

Rei cleared his mind of memories and looked at Kai seriously. "It'll pass soon enough. It's a natural process that your mind goes through. I'm sure Tala went through the same thing with Bryan". 

Rei didn't mean to, but he let a little bitterness slip out as he added, "Though it isn't nearly as bad as what you did to us". Whoops. He shut his mouth instantly. He hadn't exactly meant to let Kai know just how much the break up had hurt him. 

Unfortunately for Rei, Kai noticed the slip-up. "What do you mean?", he asked, frowning. 

Rei sighed, but gave in and decided to tell the truth. Might as well since they were doing all this air-clearing. 

"You came up to me one morning and told me it was over", he said plainly, leaning back in his chair. "No explanation, no details, just...it was over. That hurt. A lot. That you would cut me off without any explanation whatsoever was really upsetting, Kai. And then the next day I see you walking down the street with Tala, holding hands. Our once-enemy, blah, blah blah...that wasn't what bothered me. You lied to me, Kai. Not overtly, but you never gave me a reason for the break-up. I thought you were just tired of being tied down, but you were attracted to someone else. You should've had the courage to come and talk to me about it instead of just dumping me like that. That was harsh. I know Bryan went through the same thing. If you ever loved me, you should've had the decency to tell me face to face that you wanted to be with Tala".  

Kai bowed his head slightly. True, at the time I was too worried about whether Tala was attracted to me or not to really think about Rei's feelings. I knew I hurt him, but....

Rei interrupted his thoughts. "Don't worry, Kai. I'm over it...and I'm over you". He didn't mean it to be harsh, and they both knew it, so Kai simply nodded. "Thanks", he said, as they both heard sounds of their teammates rising. 

Rei shook his head. "It's cool, Kai. In any case, I know you'll be happy with Tala. Good luck". "Good luck to you too", replied Kai sincerely, really meaning it. Kenny came down the stairs then, and they both fell silent.

As always, I appreciate any comments and criticism that you readers have to offer, so review and give me your opinion! There are only two chapters left!!!


	12. Unexpected 12

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters…but you should know that by now.

Wah! This is the last real chapter of this story until the epilogue is written! I hope you like it!

Last Chapter:

_Rei interrupted his thoughts. "Don't worry, Kai. I'm over it...and I'm over you". He didn't mean it to be harsh, and they both knew it, so Kai simply nodded. "Thanks", he said, as they both heard sounds of their teammates rising. _

_Rei shook his head. "It's cool, Kai. In any case, I know you'll be happy with Tala. Good luck". "Good luck to you too", replied Kai sincerely, really meaning it. Kenny came down the stairs then, and they both fell silent._

Unexpected

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Bryan practically leapt up as the phone rang for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I've got it!", he yelled, diving for the phone at the same time Ian did. They wrestled for a few minutes before Bryan got pissed off and growled at Ian, causing him to shy away. "Hello?", he asked, panting slightly. 

"Err...hey?", said Rei's voice. Bryan smiled slightly, something that was still alien to him. "Hey. Long time, no see. Or hear, in this case". 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that", said Rei quietly. "I had some things I needed to sort out. Anyways, they got sorted...do you want to hang out or something?". 

"Are you asking me out?", teased Bryan, secretly relieved. "No!", denied Rei. Then he paused. "...Well, hypothetically, if I was, what would you say?". 

Bryan smirked. "Well, I would say yes...but only if you pay for making me wait". "So it's a date?", asked Rei hopefully. 

Bryan hopped onto the couch, smirking still. "You said 'hypothetically'. You haven't actually asked me yet". He heard an exasperated growl from Rei's end and snickered inwardly. "Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?", asked Rei, in a stilted tone. "I'm buying". 

"Dunno. I think I'm busy", said Bryan casually. Rei sighed. "You're really going to make me pay for ignoring you, aren't you?", asked the raven-haired blader. "Absolutely. Stop by at six, I'll be waiting", said Bryan, deciding to give the poor tiger a break. "Alright", said Rei, sounding relieved. "See you then". "Bye", replied Bryan, before they hung up.

He saw Ian staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?". Ian started laughing. "You looked like a lovesick girl!", he exclaimed, gasping for breath before another bout of hysterical laughter started up again. 

Bryan growled. "I dare you to repeat that", he said darkly, glaring at Ian, who just laughed harder. "Sure, why not?! You had a big goofy grin on your face and you were flirting and swooning!". He mock-fainted. "Oh, Rei, I love you! I need you! I adore you!", mocked the short boy, before laughing again.

Bryan snarled. "Prepare to die", he said calmly, before leaping at Ian, who yelped and ran away. Spencer and Tala walked in to see Bryan yelling, "Come back here, you shrimp!". 

"Err...Bryan? You okay?", asked Spencer. "Don't expect to see Ian anytime soon", hissed Bryan, before taking off after the other blader. Tala snickered slightly. "I'd say he's doing just fine. He must've made up with Rei". 

"Or made out", said Spencer, smirking slightly. Tala smirked in response. "That too", he said, before the phone rang. He picked up. "Tala", he said in greeting. His eyes lit up slightly. "Hey, Kai", he greeted, sitting down on the couch. "What's going on?". Spencer walked away and chuckled to himself, content. Everything was just fine. 

Rei twisted the end of his ponytail nervously in his hand as he walked up to the gate. Bryan didn't seem too angry.... He walked up to the purple-haired blader, who smirked at him in greeting before they fell in step together. 

"...So I guess you want to know what kept me so tense?", asked Rei, after they had finished dinner and were walking aimlessly around. "Not really", replied Bryan, surprising him. "I've had too many serious discussions for me in the past few days. I'd prefer to just let this slide. I think I know kinda what was wrong anyways". 

Rei shrugged, silently sighing in relief. Thank God. He'd had too many serious talks for his liking in the past days as well. 

They headed into the park and sat down again, this time on a bench. Bryan noticed something and snickered. "Huh?", questioned Rei eloquently. "Nothing. It's just that this is the bench where I found you painting, and where we started this very unwonted acquaintance", said Bryan. 

"Don't forget strange", added Rei dryly, tilting his head back. "It was strange, too". Bryan chuckled slightly, agreeing without words.

"Spencer knew", stated Rei suddenly. "He knew all along". Bryan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He's a lot smarter than he acts". 

"That works in reverse for you", said Rei, smirking. Bryan punched his arm and glared. "I'm not stupid". "You said it, not me", teased Rei. Bryan rolled his eyes, giving up. "I concede. I just want to look at the stars", he said, leaning back.

"Aww...you're a romantic at heart. I knew it", said Rei, smirking as he got his last word in before shutting up and watching the stars silently as well.

"Don't you think this is so incredibly cheesy and cliche?", asked Bryan finally. "The two rivals getting dumped and then getting together through a long and confusing period of weeks? And now we end up in the same place this all started?".  

Rei chuckled. "Absolutely cheesy and cliche", he replied dryly. "But hey, it works for us, doesn't it? Who cares how we got here as long as we're here?". "I suppose. What did you ever do with that picture, anyways?", asked Bryan.

Rei's brows furrowed. "I don't know", he said thoughtfully. "I think it's still somewhere in a corner of my room". "It was a good painting", commented Bryan. "Bad subject, but you've got talent". 

"Thanks", replied Rei. "I think it was just me trying to vent. But now you get to listen to me whine". Bryan groaned. "Wonderful. What have I gotten myself into?", he asked. Rei snickered, smirking mischievously at him. "A very interesting relationship", he answered. "Interesting works", said Bryan finally, locking eyes with him. "Interesting definitely works for me".

Yeah, I know there wasn't much action, but I wanted their relationship to progress gradually. There will be some more in the epilogue, though, I promise. Anyways, the next and last installment will be the epilogue and a lengthy thank-you note to all of the readers. Please review and give me opinions and comments! Bye!


	13. Unexpected Epilogue

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, as I have stated for the past twelve chapters…

Okay, the lengthy thank-you note is at the bottom, 'cause I didn't want to bore you all with my endless ramblings and thank-you's. Enjoy the final chapter, and please review at the end!

Last Chapter:

_"Don't you think this is so incredibly cheesy and cliche?", asked __Bryan__ finally. "The two rivals getting dumped and then getting together through a long and confusing period of weeks? And now we end up in the same place this all started?".  _

_Rei chuckled. "Absolutely cheesy and cliche", he replied dryly. "But hey, it works for us, doesn't it? Who cares how we got here as long as we're here?". "I suppose. What did you ever do with that picture, anyways?", asked __Bryan_.__

_Rei's__ brows furrowed. "I don't know", he said thoughtfully. "I think it's still somewhere in a corner of my room". "It was a good painting", commented __Bryan_. "Bad subject, but you've got talent". __

_"Thanks", replied Rei. "I think it was just me trying to vent. But now you get to listen to me whine". __Bryan__ groaned. "Wonderful. What have I gotten myself into?", he asked. Rei snickered, smirking mischievously at him. "A very interesting relationship", he answered. "Interesting works", said __Bryan_ finally, locking eyes with him. "Interesting definitely works for me".__

Unexpected

"…Ian! Get back here!", yelled a very angry blader, chasing after a certain short and mischievous Demolition Boy. Aforementioned angry blader ran straight into his boyfriend on his course of destruction.

Bryan looked down at Rei, who had collided with him. "Where's the fire?", he asked, amused. Rei huffed, glaring over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Your stupid teammate will die", he stated, straightening himself out. "Horribly and painfully". 

Bryan chuckled. "What did Ian do this time?", he asked, rolling his eyes. Rei smirked at him. Let's see how patronizing he is after this, thought the golden-eyed blader smugly. "He has pictures of us from your birthday. Normally I wouldn't bother chasing him, but I'm sure you wouldn't want those pictures circulating around, would you?". 

It took Bryan mere seconds to process this before his eyes darkened. "Ian!!", he bellowed, fists clenching. "Get the hell down here before I have to drag you down myself!".

"You think I'm stupid? I don't have a death wish!", replied Ian's voice from somewhere inside the complex. "Besides, I could make good money off these. Rei is hot! You'll get a forty percent cut!". 

Rei flushed slightly before breaking out in laughter as Bryan seethed. "What did you just say!?", demanded Bryan angrily. Rei shook his head, now being the amused one. Lesson One: Never, ever talk about something that Bryan considers his in a way that could be considered bad and/or lecherous. Ian should know this by now, he mused. Ian had merely complimented him once and Bryan had growled at the poor blader, scaring him.

Rei followed Bryan into the living room as Bryan followed the echo of Ian's voice. Tala and Kai were sitting together on the couch. "What's up?", asked Tala curiously. He had gotten to know Rei, and was friends with him now. "Bryan's on the hunt for a certain short, red-eyed, obnoxious teammate of yours", said Rei dryly, taking a seat in the chair across from them.  

"What did he do this time?", asked Kai, smirking. "Took pictures of us on Bryan's birthday, then called me hot and wanted to sell the pictures and offered to give Bryan a forty percent cut", replied Rei. Tala and Kai nodded in understanding. You didn't piss Bryan off like that. Despite his words, Ian did indeed have a death wish.

"Where are you, you coward?!", yelled Bryan, not paying attention to Rei, Tala, and Kai's conversation. "You'll never find me!", replied Ian's voice. Bryan smirked, creeping closer to the hallway closet. He yanked the door open and out tumbled Ian, who scrambled away. Bryan caught him by the collar and hoisted him up. 

"First of all, let's get a few things straight", said Bryan coolly. "Never try to blackmail Rei or me again. Secondly, I *know* that Rei is hot. I don't need the fact repeated to me, nor do I need you appreciating that fact". Then he smirked. "And thirdly, if you're going to sell pictures, I want a sixty percent cut, nothing less".

Rei jumped out of his chair in surprise, let out an indignant huff, and glared at Bryan. Tala and Kai snickered. Ian grinned. "Deal", he said, as Bryan put him down. Bryan smirked again. "Fine". 

"Bryan", said Rei sweetly, getting his wits about him and swaying up to his lover seductively, "Can you tell me something?". Bryan raised an eyebrow. "How do you say 'couch' in Russian? 'Cause that's where you'll be sleeping for the next week or so", continued Rei, voice deceptively saccharine. 

Bryan frowned. "It was just a joke", he complained. Rei glowered at him. "Well, we'll see how funny it is when you don't get any", threatened the raven-haired blader, sitting back down calmly.

Kai and Tala continued snickering, until Rei looked over at them and smirked. "Did I forget to mention that he also had pictures of you two from Bryan's birthday?", he asked sweetly. The duo froze and looked at Ian, who chuckled nervously. "Eh…". 

"You couldn't have told us this why?", hissed Kai. "I forgot?", asked Rei innocently. "Get. Him", hissed Tala, before he and Kai took off after Ian, who yelped and ran for his life. Rei smirked in satisfaction.

"I've taught you well", commented Bryan, sitting down next to him. Rei 'hmmphed' and turned his head away. "Oh, come on! You know I was kidding!", protested Bryan. "Last time I slept on the couch I could hear Kai and Tala above me! That gave me nightmares!". 

Rei arched an eyebrow. "Serves you right", he said simply. "But don't worry. You'll get a bed". Bryan blinked. "I will?", he questioned. Rei nodded. "Yep", he said. "You'll get a bed because I'm staying at the Bladebreakers' complex". And with that he walked out the door, leaving a very bewildered Demolition Boy behind.

Rei walked into the complex and greeted Kenny, who was busy typing away on Dizzi. "Hey, Chief". "Hey, Rei", replied Kenny, glancing up. "Fight with Bryan?". "Not exactly. He just needs to be taught yet again not to mess with me", said Rei, smirking. Kenny shook his head, amused. "I get more entertainment out of watching you two bicker than out of Tyson being himself", said the brunette.

Rei smirked. "What about Emily? Since you two started dating you should be quite entertained". "I think hanging around Bryan has had a bad influence on you", muttered Kenny, blushing. Rei snickered. "Nah, I was always like this. You just never noticed", teased the raven-haired one, snagging two sodas from the fridge and passing one to Kenny. 

"Where are the others?", he asked. "They went out to eat", said Kenny, "About an hour ago". "Which means they won't be back for another hour and a half", said Rei, smiling. "I'll be up in my room if you need me". "Kay", replied Kenny, already going back to typing.

Rei shook his head and walked up the stairs to his room. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hey, this is Rei. Can I help you?", he greeted. 

"Hey, Rei", greeted Li's voice. Rei smiled sitting down. "Hey, Li. What's going on?". "Nothing much. Just wanted to call and see what was up with you", replied Li. Rei rolled his eyes. "Bryan hasn't tried to kill me yet, if that's what you mean", he stated dryly. Li, while not caring that Rei was bisexual, had a definite problem with him dating Bryan. "You never know. I still don't trust him", said Li defensively. "I can take care of myself, Li", said Rei dismissively, not wanting to argue with his friend again. "In any case, how are the others?". 

"Alright. Gary's eating me out of house and home, Kevin's being a sneaky little brat, and Mariah's going crazy over that one guy…I think his name is Chang", reported Li. Rei blinked. "Chang? Wasn't he the one she declared 'positively disgusting' and said she never wanted to speak to him?". "That's the one", confirmed Li. "…Girls confuse me", mumbled Rei. "That's why you aren't dating one", teased Li. "Anyways, take care, Rei. And come for a visit sometime". "Absolutely", said Rei, smiling. "See ya". They hung up. 

Rei hummed to himself as he picked up his blade and began taking it apart to fine-tune it. Wonder how Kai and Tala are faring with Ian, he mused, snickering. In any case, he was actually glad for the alone time. As nice as practically living with Bryan was, he wasn't exactly a people person by nature—despite appearances—and he craved some alone time. 

Bryan, meanwhile, was in his room. Damn it, he thought petulantly, staring at his ceiling. After he had taken the pictures from Ian—and all the copies—he had laughed his ass off while Tala and Kai proceeded to pour a mixture of pickle juice, honey, ketchup, and whatever other smelly and/or sticky things they could think of over Ian. But then there was nothing to do, so he had trained for a few hours and headed upstairs. In Layman's terms…he was bored without Rei around. 

That was when Spencer called to him from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, we're going out! You coming?", asked the blond-haired boy. "Where?!", asked Bryan. "Club!", was the reply. Bryan frowned. "No thanks!", he yelled back. "All the Bladebreakers are going!", said Spencer. That will get to him for sure. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Bryan's voice called back, "I'll be down in a few minutes!". So whipped, thought Spencer, smirking. 

Tyson and Max crowded Rei, chatting so fast he could barely keep up. They will never change, he thought, amused. Kenny and Emily trailed behind them, talking in quiet tones. Kai and Tala were in front of them, holding hands. Spencer and Bryan were in the very front, talking. Ian, for his personal safety, had decided not to come. 

"Are you going to even try to talk to Rei?", asked an amused Spencer. "No", replied Bryan stubbornly. "He'll learn not to ignore me". Spencer snickered inwardly. More like Rei will teach Bryan never to fuck with him. Okay, bad choice of words, but the idea behind them—I give up. Rei will get the best of Bryan. Last he remembered, Bryan had gotten the best of Rei by dying his hair white because Rei had tricked him into eating something Kai had cooked. Kai may have been a superior blader, but he couldn't cook worth shit. Same with Tala. In any case, it was about time for Rei to one-up Bryan, and Spencer didn't want to miss a minute of it.   

They entered the darkened atmosphere of the club. Bryan, Spencer, Emily and Kenny headed to a table, while Tala and Kai went off to places unknown, and Rei, Max, and Tyson hit the dance floor. As would be expected of someone with his grace, Rei was an excellent dancer, and had helped Max and Tyson so they weren't quite so awkward. 

Rei knew that Bryan was watching him, and smirked. This should be fun, he mused, as he used all of his skills to appear charming. He was eventually approached by a black haired, green eyed guy. "Want to dance?", asked the stranger politely. Rei smiled. "Sure. What's your name?". "Adrik. And you are?", inquired Adrik, as they began to dance. "My name's Rei", said Rei, as they moved closer together. "Ah, you're from the Bladebreakers, right?", inquired the green-eyed one. "Yep, that's me", said Rei, smiling. "I was at the World Championships as a spectator. It was a good fight", commented Adrik. "Thanks, it was", agreed Rei. "So are you from around here?". "I lived in Britain for a few years, but I come from Russia originally", said Adrik. Rei nodded as they continued to chat. 

Bryan glowered darkly as Rei began dancing with some guy out on the floor. He could've easily done the same thing as Rei just to spite him, but unfortunately, his body wasn't cooperating with this plan, and in all honesty he didn't want to. "Something wrong?", asked Spencer innocently, seeing as how Bryan was about to break the glass he was holding with his death-grip. "Yes! Look at him! He's dancing and flirting and laughing, and he's not doing it with me!", growled Bryan, watching the sway of his lover's body on the dance floor. Spencer stifled a laugh. "…So go do something about it", he suggested. Bryan blinked, as if this was a new idea. "Maybe I will", he murmured thoughtfully. 

"…Is that Bryan, from the Demolition Boys? And Spencer? Sitting with your teammates?", inquired Adrik, as he glanced over to the table, where Max and Tyson had joined a brooding Bryan and smirking Spencer. Rei nodded. "We're friends now. They really aren't that bad", he informed his dance partner. "Ah. Then why is Bryan glaring daggers at me?", asked Adrik. Rei laughed. Adrik glanced at him, then back at Bryan. "Ah, I see. You two are together?", he asked. Rei nodded. "Yes. Sorry if you got the wrong impression". Adrik laughed. "Not at all. I'm attached as well. My boyfriend is over on the other side of the room". Rei glanced in the direction he pointed out to see a brown-haired, brown-eyed male glaring at him intensely. 

He laughed outright. "Oh, wow. This is just too funny. So we're both trying to make our boyfriends jealous?". Adrik laughed with him. "It would appear that way", he agreed. "Well, let's make it good", said Rei, winking at him and moving closer. Adrik chuckled and followed his lead. "So what got you upset with yours?", asked Rei. "I woke him up in a…pleasant way…and he called out someone else's name on purpose", said Adrik, scowling. Rei chuckled. "Bryan wanted a sixty percent on pictures of us, more specifically of me, as a joke".

"When will they ever learn not to mess with people like us?", mused Adrik. "Never. That's what makes it so fun", said Rei, grinning at him. "Indeed. Here comes Bryan", said Adrik, as Bryan finally slammed his fists down on the table and got up. 

Bryan headed towards Rei and whoever the hell his partner was, scowling darkly. He came up behind them and Rei turned around, a saccharine smile on his face. "Yes?", asked the golden-eyed blader innocently. Bryan scowled deeper, if possible, and grabbed Rei around his waist, almost lifting him up. Rei yelped. "Taken", Bryan bit out, glaring at Adrik, before walking away with his precious cargo. Rei grinned at Adrik and waved goodbye, as Adrik waved back and was joined by his own upset boyfriend.

Bryan continued to semi-carry Rei until they were in a secluded corner. "You know, that was rather rude—", began Rei, before Bryan cut him off with an ardent kiss. "You're. Mine", enunciated Bryan, glowering darkly at him. "Am I, now?", mused Rei aloud. "I don't know. Would my boyfriend offer to sell pictures of me for a sixty percent cut?". 

Bryan growled, pushing him lightly against the wall—not that Rei minded, of course. "It was a joke, and you know it", he muttered, his breath brushing across Rei's face. Rei smirked. "Do I really?". Bryan crushed Rei's lips to his hungrily. "You should", he murmured breathlessly, after they broke apart. "I should", agreed Rei seriously, before smiling at him. 

Bryan sighed, leaning his head against Rei's shoulders. "Do you have to be so damned enigmatic?", he asked. "Would it be me if I wasn't?", asked Rei. "…No", admitted Bryan. "So you're not angry at me anymore, right?", he asked. "I'm not sure…I think I need a little incentive to forgive you", said Rei, grinning. Bryan smirked and leaned in. "That I can do", he murmured, leaning in and kissing Rei with enough intensity to bruise. Rei's grin faded to a look of pure pleasure and he moaned quietly as Bryan's tongue found its way into his mouth. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand snake its way up his shirt, the cool pressure contrasting with his overheated flesh. 

"Bryan…not here", he mumbled. "People can see". "True. They don't deserve to watch", murmured Bryan, eyes dark with lust as he gazed upon Rei. "You're absolutely perfect". Rei smiled slightly at this rare show of affection. "And you're hot-headed, impatient, and overly possessive", he teased. "But I like you this way". Bryan glared at him before deigning his other needs more important and dragging him out of the club and back to the complex. 

Spencer snickered as he spotted Bryan and Rei making out against a wall in the corner before Bryan grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him out the door. "Dude…weren't they fighting about five seconds ago?", wondered Tyson aloud. "Who knows with those two?", said Spencer, shrugging. "He's right. Rei and Bryan are about as predictable as Kai and Tala", said Max. "But they do think alike", commented Tyson dryly, pointing to another corner where two masses of slate blue and red could be seen through the shadows. Max shook his head. "They never cease to amaze me". "Hey, you two don't have to risk walking in on them in your house", said Spencer pointedly. "Same with Bryan and Rei". 

Max and Tyson looked at each other, shuddering. "We pity you, man", said Tyson sympathetically. "So do I", muttered Spencer, imagining all the noises he would hear that night and shuddering. "So do I". 

…It's over! This is the last chapter of Unexpected! *Sniffles*. I've worked so hard on this fic, and I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I hit a few rough spots with it, but your reviews really got me going and got this finished. I really appreciate everything you guys have written in your responses. I never even expected to break fifty, and here I managed to break a hundred and fifty, which is the most I've ever gotten for any story. You guys are the greatest. 

Until next time…


End file.
